


The Pure and the Damned

by Cactus132



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bank Robbery, Explicit Language, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Murder, Slurs, Stancest implied kinda, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus132/pseuds/Cactus132
Summary: After hopping from dimension to dimension for three years the Pines twins lucks runs out and one of them is arrested in a dimension similar to their home. It's up to Stan to pay his bail in anyway he can and it's through the help of an old friend that he can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw the movie Good Time and it inspired me to write this so enjoy.

Stan clutches the grimy plastic of the old payphone outside of the cheap motel him and his brother were able to stay at the night before, but only with the remaining amount of money they had left. Out of everything him and his brother have done, the several dimensions they’ve traveled through since being thrown through the portal, his brother was caught with stealing, and not with just stealing he apparently thought it was a great idea to pull out a gun and tried shooting at the police. Needless to say Ford made a not so bad situation into something that was way worse than it needed to be. “You know Ford we’re not in dimension cz-137 right? They won’t fucking cut your hands off if you steal something.” 

Stan could hear his brother grumbled something under his breath, but it was lost by the receiver. “What was that Ford I didn’t quite catch ya there?” 

Ford huffs, “I said I’m well aware of that. I was just trying to get us some supplies since this is a similar dimension to home I thought it would be easy,” Ford says flatly. 

Stan chuckles, “so what is your bail looking like right now? 

“Fifteen thousand.” 

Stan sighs as rubs his face. God damn it sixer, “you give them your real ID?” 

“No I went out with one of the fakes we had made,” Ford says. 

Stan nods his head, “Alright, you know you should’ve just waited for me to get up or something. You know you’re a shitty thief right.” 

Stan can hear a irritated grumble through the receiver, “whatever Stanley, can you just get me out of here. I’d rather not be in here for very long.” 

Stan laughs, “What? Never spend time in prison before?” 

“It’s not that I haven’t, you and I both know that we’ve spent some time in prison. It’s just you know I’d rather not spend very much time in here if that’s possible,” Ford says.

Stan nods understanding what he’s saying, not only has he spent time in jail during the ten years he was a nomad. But he’s also spent his fair share in some intergalactic prison in the three years he’s been traveling the multiverse with his brother. What Stan has learned is it doesn't matter the dimension jail fucking sucks. “Don’t worry I’ll have you out of those bars in two shakes of a lambs tail.” 

Ford sighs relieved, “Thank you Stanley, when do you think you’ll be able to get me out of here?” 

Stan looks around him and he quickly spots a guy who’s locking up his bike, “I’d say at the most two days. Just remember though when I get you outta there you owe me one.” 

“Yeah whatever Stan.” 

“I wanna hear you say it.” 

Stan can practically feel the irritation seeping through the little holes on the receiver, “When you get me out of here I will owe you one.” 

Stan laughs, “Good and that one you owe me can be anything.” 

Ford sighs, “Okay Stan but I have something I want to tell you before you hang up.” 

Stan knits his brows together, “What?” 

“I don’t care how you get the money, but for my sake please don’t sell your body.”

Stan nods, remembering the few times when him and his brother got so desperate for food that Stan started prostituting himself behind Ford's back so they could get at least something. “Alright you got it no whoring myself out, anything else.” 

Ford hummed, “oh and also don’t die.” 

Stan laughed some more, “you don’t gotta worry about that, if I’m going to die I plan on you being by my side when it happens.” 

“Thanks again Stanley,” Ford says.

Stan smiles, “course Sixer, we’re all we got. Gotta look after each other.” After that Stanley slowly hangs up the phone and steps out of the phonebooth. 

He grabs a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket of a brand that’s never been seen before in this dimension. He lights a cigarette and he takes his first drag. “How are you gonna pull this one off Stanley,” he says as he looks back at the bike which is now locked up. 

 

It’s been a few hours since he left the motel and now it’s about 9 o’clock, since then Stan’s been at work. He’s gone over the small town stealing and chopping whatever he can, bikes, cheap jewelry, random pieces of scrap metal,f he can make a quick buck from it he takes it and flips it. By the time the sun sets he has $7,000, and he knows where he can get the remaining eight fairly easily well that is if the person he needs is therein this dimension. 

Once he knows where he’s gotta go, he easily jacks a car then drives for three hours to a bar that he doesn't even know is there for a person he doesn't even know is there. After driving in the stolen 1972 Chevy c10 he finally sees it: the old biker bar he used to go to when he was a wanna be biker. Frankly he’s amazed that they got fortunate enough that the portal they went through left them in New Mexico, because if they ended up anywhere else it might not be as easy for him to get the money to get Ford’s bail money. 

He pulls into the dirt parking lot of the run down bar, and is surprised by the number of cars in it. It’s eleven o’clock on a Thursday so it shouldn’t be that packed, but then again most of the people who went here when he went here were criminals so it’s not like a lot of them have real jobs. 

Once he enters the bar it looks the same as the one he went to in his home dimension so like a shit hole. There is one noticeable difference and it’s in the clientele there are a lot more skinheads then he remembers there being for the most part the biker gang he ran with (or wanted to run with) would fight the skin heads out of the place, but in this universe it looks like that isn’t true as he sees a lot of bald men with swastikas on their jackets. He goes over to the counter and orders himself a beer, and looks around the room looking for the specific someone. After looking for a little bit he finds him in the darkest corner of the bar where the overhead light and neon light stops he sits. A long haired, mutton chopped blond man sits; Stan once seeing the familiar face he walks over. 

He’s sitting at a booth table but there's a chair that is seated in front of him, he takes that seat and sets his half full glass of beer down as well. Once he sits the man gives Stan a glare but then his gaze changes to something slightly more friendly. “Stan I thought I wasn’t going to see you again. Thought you were over the border for good this time.” 

Stan relaxes once he realises that the Stan in this universe has gotten to know Jimmy Snakes. “It’s good to see you to Jimmy, but I need you for a favor.” 

Jimmy takes a sip of what looks like jin, “lemme guess you need money.” 

Stan sighs, “Yeah.” 

Jimmy sighs and runs his hand through his mutton chops. “It’s always money with you Pines. How much do you need this time?” 

“8 grand.” 

Jimmy leans forward in his seat and cradles his glass with his hands. “Thats a lot less than what you usually ask for. You feeling alright? You look a lot different too you got a beard and you buzzed your hair off.” 

Stan tenses slightly but realizes, there's no way Jimmy could possibly know that he isn’t the Stan he’s used to. Just gotta play along, “yeah well I got tired of the old look ya know?” 

Jimmy squints his eyes at Stan, “I suppose, but you were always a bit weird about your hair. Always tried starting fights with people when they called your hair faggy. And for the beard I didn’t think you could grow a beard in like.” Jimmy stops his talking to think, “it’s been six months right, a long time, but I didn’t think you could grow a beard that quickly.” 

Stan laughs at the similarities between him and this world's Stan. He remembers how much pride he took in his hair and his looks in general, but things changed once he and Ford got sucked through the portal and his looks had to take the back seat in terms of functionality. There have been too many times where some monsters or asshole have used his long hair against him, and since neither he nor Ford are the best at trimming hair so they just shave their heads every so often. As for the beard Stan’s vanity takes over there since he likes the look of him with a rugged beard, and he keeps it well kept enough to keep it so someone or something grabbing it won't be a problem. With that thought in mind he could see why Jimmy would think it's weird that he changed his look so drastically, “Well you know once you see some shit you’ll do some weird shit. I just happened to act like the guy from Taxi Driver.” 

“From what?” 

Stan sips his beer, “You know the movie about that vigilante Taxi Driver that saves a twelve year old prostitute or something.” 

Jimmy still looks confused, “never heard of it.” 

Stan shrugs and finishes his beer and leans back in the cheap wooden seat, “so enough with the chit chat, you gonna be able to help me get the cash I need?” 

Jimmy finishes off his drink, “yeah I’ll help ya. I got a shipment that need to be over the border next week it’ll pay well and I can get you more than what you’re looking for.” 

Stan sighs,“That won’t do Jimmy, I need the money asap. By saturday would be prefered, I got shit that needs to be done.” 

Jimmy nods and rubs his chin thinking, “you’re not leaving me with many options here Pines.” 

“So it that a no?” 

“Did I say that Pines?” Jimmy says with a layer of irritation in his voice, “I think I can get you your money by tomorrow if you’re up to it.” 

Stan smiles and leans forward on the grimy table liking what he’s hearing, “Yeah. Whatcha got in mind?” 

Jimmy ran his fingers along the rim of the glass which now only contained little flakes of melted ice. “I know a good place a couple miles from here, it’s a small town bank that holds a decent bit of money in it.” 

Stan finishes his beer, “how much?” 

“About thirty I’d say. You’d get your eight the driver can have ten and I have what left. I haven’t done the math yet but I’m sure I’ll come out with the majority,” Jimmy says simply. 

Stan process all of the information in his head, “isn’t this a little bit reckless?” 

Jimmy laughs, “man have the past eight months changed you. Since when are your worried about if things are reckless or not?” 

Jimmy has a fair point if this had been Stan three years ago he would’ve jumped in head first without a second thought, but life past the portal has changed him slightly he doesn't like doing something without some kind of plan. So he just sits there and looks at Jimmy unimpressed until he speaks again, “if you’re so worried about this you should know that I’ve been looking at this place for quite a while now. I know that their security is shit and none of the people in there are gonna want to take a bullet for someone else's money so it should be easy.”

Stan still isn’t fully impressed yet, “How’s the driver?” 

Jimmy smiles, “he’s alright. The guy owes me a favor so I can get him anytime we want.” 

Stan still isn’t fully thrilled about the whole thing, but he isn’t to worried about himself, he’ll have all the weapons he’ll need to get out of this alive after all Ford did tell him ‘don’t die’ so he won’t. Not without Ford with him he won’t that is. 

“So when are we gonna wanna have our driver by? I can have him by tomorrow morning if you like,” Jimmy says. 

Stan nods his head, “Yeah sounds good. But you gotta promise me this, there isn’t gonna be any bullshit right. We’re gonna get in and get the money we need and get out,” Stan says while reaching out a hand across the table.” 

Jimmy smiles and takes the hand in his leather gloved one, “yeah in and out like always. We’ll go in during the morning when they should have the money from the previous day and will have the least amount of people inside. So we shouldn’t have to deal with any heros.” 

Stan takes his hand back, “good I don’t feel like having to gun down anyone if I don’t hafta.” 

Jimmy laughs, “you really have changed haven’t you Pines.” 

At first Stan doesn't like the statement that Jimmy makes, but he has to remind himself he thinks he’s a person that he isn’t. Even though they may share the same face, voice, and name, him and the Stan of this dimension are different so he just has to play along and make it till saturday. 

 

It’s the morning of and Stan’s still in the dirt parking lot of the bar sleeping in the bed of the truck. Luckily he was able to find a couple blankets and it was a warm summer evening in the desert of New Mexico. Him and Jimmy talked until closing about their plan of attack on the bank; Stan isn’t worried about the hit he’s done way more complex things in his days, especially with his travels through the multiverse with Ford. This is something that he should be able to do in his sleep, and yet he still finds himself getting any sleep thanks to nerves. He’d like to think it’s because he’s thinking about Ford behind bars and if he’s doing alright, but he knows Ford can hold his own against his fellow inmates, so he knows that it’s because he’s nervous about the robbery. 

Once the sun rises it’s only a couple of minutes until Jimmy is hitting the back of the truck to get Stan’s attention, “Stan! I got someone you should meet!” 

Stan sits up from the bed of the truck to see Jimmy and some short fat guy standing next to him, “who’s this.” 

Jimmy laughs, “It’s our driver. I think you’ll like him he’s from jersey kinda like you.” 

Stan hops out of the bed of the truck dusting himself off slightly, getting a closer look at the short fat guy wearing his hair slicked back, with some flashy shirt buttoned downed part of the way to show off his cheap gold chain. “I’m Westly,” he says in a thick jersey accent as if he couldn’t already tell where he was from. 

“Stan,” he says gruffly back to Westly. You might want to cover that shirt with something a little less…” He waves a hand up and down Westly’s short body, “showy. We’re doing a robbery not going to the fucking Jersey Shore.” 

Westly’s face gets scrunched up in anger at Stan’s insult, while Jimmy just laughs. “Hey asshole I know what we’re doing here, and I got a jacket in the car.” He says then turns to Jimmy who's still chuckling, “you sure we can trust this faggot. I mean I don’t even think he’s from Jersey.” 

Stan laughs, “I wouldn’t be calling people faggots when you’re wearing a shirt like that. And trust me I’m from Jersey sadly, Glass Shard beach you can go there yourself I’m sure some of the people still remember me.” 

Wesley goes quiet after this and his face scrunches up like he’s trying to figure out something, “you say his name's Stan Pines?” Wesley says to Jimmy. 

“Yeah,” Jimmy says 

“Oh shit!” Wesley proclaims as if he just figured out some kind of puzzle, “I thought your name was familiar, and now that you're telling me you’re from glass shard beach it makes sense. You’re that guy who fucking killed his dad after he raped you and your brother or some shit.” 

This statement takes both Jimmy and Stanley by surprise. Jimmy probably because he never knew this about the Stanley of this universe, but it surprises Stan more because he didn’t know anything about the Stan of this universe. He knew that there would be minor differences in what happened to them, but thinking of their father (who yes is a piece of shit) rapeing him and his brother makes him want to puke but also punch his dad. It takes Stan a long time to collect himself after that but Jimmy is the first to recover and speak, “what the fuck are you going on about Wesley?” 

Wesley looks back at Jimmy, “yeah it was a huge deal back in the day. I remember I couldn’t go anywhere in Jersey without hearing someone talk about it, everyone was saying how the dad had it coming and deserved what he got.” Wesley turns to look at Stan, “Every cop in all of Jersey was out looking for you. Even your brother was a suspect even though he was the one who called the cops.” 

Stan was in complete disbelief by what he was hearing. There's a universe out there where his father raped him and his brother, and he killed his dad, and Ford was the one who call the cops on him. Fuck he can’t be thinking of this shit right now it’s not like it’s his life, why should he fucking care about this shit he didn’t live it. He only knows that some other has and that is of no importance to him. 

Stan clenches his jaw in anger, and Jimmy and Wesley obviously think it’s because of what had just been said but it’s mostly because he just wants to get going. “Can we just stop talking about this shit,” Stan says while walking past Wesley and Jimmy towards the car. “We’re wasting too much time so let's get this show on the road.” 

Wesley and Jimmy simply look at each other not saying anything before following after Stan into the car. They drive for about an hour and the conversation from earlier has since been forgotten, and Stan is thankful for that because if they had any questions then he probably wouldn’t be able to answer them without giving a bunch of lies. Instead the three of them for the ride there talk simply about the game plan of how they're gonna do this. Stan and Jimmy are gonna rush in through the front and get the money as quickly as they can, in and out just like they agreed. Wesley is gonna wait with the car running in the parking lot in the space closest to the entrance waiting for them to get back, simple and to the point just the way Stan likes it. 

Once they pull up to the spot Stan, Jimmy, and Wesley have their black ski masks on. Jimmy hands a shotgun over to Stan with a handful of shells and a pistol, it’s nothing to crazy in comparison to what Stan has worked with. “I know it’s some weak heat, but we probably won’t have to worry about shooting them,” Jimmy says to Stan. 

Stan nods, “I gotcha.” 

Jimmy grabs onto the knob of the car door, “you ready?” 

Stan nods and the two of them get out of the car and head towards the small town bank. They rush into the main entrance of the bank hoping that they won’t be getting spotted by any bystander that is outside of the bank that’ll call the cops. Once in the main section of the bank Stan sees that there are a total of three people in the bank, one worker who looks like she may be in her forties, wearing a purple shirt and some heinous necklace to go with. The other two are both men one whose older with white hair tucked under his cowboy hat, and the other young might be in his later twenties or early thirties, and once both Stan and Jimmy scope out the scene Jimmy takes control, “Alright!” He shouts, “I want all your hands where I can see them.” He points the gun towards the woman behind the desk. “Me and my accomplice don’t want to do any killing this early in the morning so I would strongly advise against any of you trying to play hero.” 

The people all raise their hands above their heads obeying the orders that Jimmy is giving. Jimmy up towards the old man who was just talking with the women, most likely making a deposit. “You carrying any weapons on you sir,” Jimmy asks while checking his hip. 

The old man chuckles, “course this is the USA. Why you fellas robbing this place ya’ll ain’t even Mexican.” 

Stan rolls his eyes at the old man and his mind slips him for a second. He didn’t check the younger guy and out of the corner of his eye he can see the quick movement of a hand moving. He turns to the young man and sees him pulling out a gun from his side holster, looks like to be a revolver of some sort and before Stan can process what is going on he’s shooting. 

Blood of the younger man goes flying throughout the room in a grotesquely beautiful fashion. It splatters in front of and to the back of the man, the shotgun shot clearly rippling through his body leaving blood on the poster behind him which reads: ‘Get a loan today, and have a home tomorrow’ with a happy family standing in front of it. But Stan doesn't really think of all these facts, about if this man possibly had a family and was trying to get a loan for a house, and Stan certainly doesn’t think about the ring on his left hand. All he can think of is that this man is dead today and that he will be out of this dimension tomorrow, maybe a dimension where this guy wasn’t so stupid to try and pull a gun on a couple of bank robbers and instead thought about his wife and possible kids instead of wanting to be a hero. After all this goes through Stan he walks over to Jimmy who’s slightly shocked at all that which just transpired in the last sixty seconds and the women who’s crying out of fear of being shot and the old man who's spouting some bullshit about them being murders. 

Stan grabs the gun that Jimmy took from the old man and throws it down one of the inner hallways, “Give us thirty grand cash and if you put any ink packs you’re gonna end up like him over there for wasting our fucking time.” Stan says at a level tone as if unaffected by what just happened, life in the portals killed what was left of hi conscious now he does things purely for survival and doesn't think twice. 

The women doesn't seem to process what Stan said to focused on the shotgun pointed in her face, this irritates Jimmy, “you heard the man. Get moving cunt!” The woman rushes over to another room with a bag that Stan hands her. 

“You guys are some real pieces of shit aren’t yah,” the old man huffs under his breath, but it was obvious it was meant to be heard. 

Jimmy raises his pistol to the man’s head, “just shut up. Remember we don’t want to kill ya but we will if we have to.” 

The old man chuckles, “Yeah, you should tell that to your accomplice.” 

Jimmy moves the gun closer to the old man's skull, “well if mr. Hero over there didn’t try to stop us he would still be breathing right this moment.” After that all the men go silent until they wait the tense few moments for the women to get back with the bag of money, they wait around with a pistol and a shotgun pointed at this one man. 

Once the women shows back up Stan takes in a breath and takes the bag from the women. He hands the bag to Jimmy as they both step away from the desk, “Count it. Make sure it’s all there and check if she put any ink packs on the cash,” Stan tells Jimmy. 

It takes a while for Jimmy to count all the money and check for the ink packs, but he’s still able to get through it all fairly quickly. “It’s all here no ink,” Jimmy says. 

Stan nods and keeps pointing the gun at the two, “looks like you two get to live another. Pleasure doing business with ya,” Stan says as he and Jimmy run out of the bank with the bag of cash and Stan doesn't even think about taking a second look at the dead body. 

Once Jimmy and Stan are outside of the bank they hear the sound of the glass breaking and the sound of gun shots likely from the old man inside, but Stan and Jimmy are already jumping into the car and driving off by the time the third shot fires. “You guys get all the money?” Wesley asks. 

“Yeah,” Jimmy answers showing him the bag of cash, “We got it all.” 

Their drive back to the bar takes longer than the way they came since now they take alternate roots and drive to avoid the cops from seeing them, and at one point they ditch the car they were driving for a different one as the one they were driving has already been reported. It’s about three hours later and later in the afternoon before they get back to the parking lot of the bar. 

Once they are there Jimmy takes the bag and goes towards the bar which is closed and unlocks it. From what Stan remembers Jimmy owns the place so it’s interesting to see that it’s the same in this dimension considering the amount of skinheads he saw the night before, and how he knew that the Jimmy in his dimension never wanted their service looks like there's a difference there. 

The three all go into the bar together and sort out the money between the three of them. Jimmy gives Wesley his cut first and before Stan knows it Wesly is leaving. Jimmy gives him his eight grand but before Stan can get out the door Jimmy is talking to him, “you know pines I haven’t asked you this because I don’t think it's any of my business, but what do you need this money for? 

Stan almost says ‘you’re right it isn’t any of your business’ but he doesn't. It’s not like he’s gonna see this version of Jimmy again so he might as well give him some kind of answer, “It’s to help someone out.” 

Jimmy leans back in the chair he’s sitting putting his feet up on the grimy table in front of him, “and who might that be?” 

This time Stan does say what he didn’t say earlier, “that there is none of your business.” At that both Stan and Jimmy both grin at each other, and Stan packs his money up in a bag. He’s very thankful that Jimmy is respectful of his privacy especially after all the shit that was thrown on the table about the Stan of this dimension, he would like to keep from being able to avoid questions he wouldn’t know how to answer truthfully. 

Before Stan can leave out of the front door of the bar he turns back to Jimmy to say one last thing to this version of his old friend, “thanks for the help.” 

Jimmy just chuckles and pushes his hair back, “yeah it was nothing. If you need any more money or just work I can give you a job smuggling or hell I’m sure there's something you can so around the bar.” 

Stan smiles, “thanks,” is all that he says before he walks out the door. But it’s when he’s exiting the door that he looks back at a face with a very familiar face, and not in the way he likes. He’s looking back at the face of the Stan from this dimension. 

“Shit,” is all Stan is able to say to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Stan meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more of this AU. I feel like the whole dimension exploring Stans has always been really underrated and I really would like to do more with these guys.

“Shit,” Stan says as he tries to reach for the gun he always has holstered on him, for those ‘just in case’ moments such as these, 

“Not so fast bub,” the other Stanley says to Stan pulling a gun up to Stan’s chest. “I want your name and why you’re at this bar when it’s closed.” 

Stan can hear the sound of a chair scraping against the old wooden floors of the bar, “Stan who’s that over there?” 

Stan doesn't respond and instead lets Stanley respond since he’s the one with the gun up to Stan’s chest. “Looks like I caught some low life who's sneaking outta your bar, you know this guy was here.” 

Stanley can hear the sound of boots walking up towards him and Stanley and he knows he’s in for some shit, “Stan what are you going on abou…” Jimmy slowly stops talking and takes in the scene in front of him. There are two different versions of the same person standing in front of him, the one holding the gun who he’s the most familiar with. He’s wearing a leather jacket, a wife beater underneath, and a pair of pale jeans. While the other version is the man that he’s come to know over the past day, who's wearing baggy black cargo pants, a sand colored hoodie, and boots. The two truly make quite the scene even with their differences in hair one short and one long, you can clearly make out the similarities that is if you’re looking at them side by side which is Jimmy’s current position. “Stan what the… why the fuck are there two of you?!?” 

Stanley looks at Jimmy as if he’s lost his mind, “the fuck you on about Jim? There’s only o-” Stanley cuts himself off as he looks back at Stan and even with the bushy beard he can see his own face. This makes Stanley raise the gun up higher and pointing it straight towards Stan’s head, “Who the fuck are you?!?” 

Stan puts his hands up showing that he’s no threat, “I’m just a guy trying to pass through, just let me go alright.” 

Stan tries to gently get by Stanley but is quickly pushed back into the bar, “nope you ain't getting outta here that easy fucker.” Stanley says aggressively as he scans over Stan, and Jimmy is still looking between the two trying to process what he’s seeing. After a while Stanley starts mumbling things to himself like: “he doesn't sound like him,” and “how could he have found me?” Stan knows exactly who this him is. “Show me your chin,” Stanley says the gun not wavering. 

Jimmy looks at Stanley confused, “Stan why the fuck would you want to see…” He stops for a second, “why would you want to see his chin? It’s covered by a thick ass beard there’s nothing to see.” 

“Well he better get some fucking clippers then, because if he dosen’t this fuckers brains are gonna get all over your nice bar here Jim.” Stanley says voice steady but very loud. 

“Calm down Stan,” Stan says to Stanley while pushing back some of the hair in his beard. “There’s nothing there no cleft, you’d still be able to see it with my beard.” 

Stanley straightens his arm out more getting mad at Stan’s respons, “how the fuck do you know I’m looking for a cleft chin! Huh?!? You working for him or something, trying to get me arrested or some shit! Is that your game?!?” 

Stan kicks himself for bringing up the cleft chin, he’s gotta figure this out, he's just gotta find a way to get out of here without him being the victim. “No Stan I’m not working for anyone, I’m just trying to get out of here so I can help a friend.” 

“Oh and who might that friend be?!? I’m not playing your game here! You know what I think I’m just going to fucking kill you ri-” before Stanley can finish his sentence Jimmy’s cutting him off. “Alright that’s enough of this bullshit, we’re all confused here,” He says and then turns to Stan. “Well except for maybe you, but I want to know if I got played and we sure as shit won’t know if I did if you fucking kill the one guy who can answer.” 

Stanley looks like he just got punched in the stomach, “you gotta be shitting me here Jimmy. I don’t even know what you and this this look alike did, but I can sure as shit tell you right now that you got played.” 

Jimmy looks unmoved, “we won’t know until we ask him.” Both Jimmy and Stanley look back at Stanley and then back at each other again and the nod at each other. Jimmy walks back over to the place that he, Wesly and Stanley were sitting together after splitting up the money. Stan takes a seat that is in front of Jimmy and Stanley who sit diagonally across from Stan. 

“We’re gonna make this easy at first start with telling us your name, and we mean your real name,” Jimmy says. 

Stan shifts in his seat uncomfortably not completely sure how to answer that question, “well uh I wasn’t lying about my name, my name is Stanley Pines. To be completely honest I don’t think there was really anything that I lied to you about Jimmy.” 

“Fuck,” Jimmy says and Stanley looks at him confused. “You both sound exactly the same, it’s fucking freaky.” 

Stanley shakes his head, “no you’re fucking lying. I’m the only Stan Pines, you’re just some- just some asshole who thinks they can pose as me or some shit.” 

Stan sighs, “if you don’t believe me have a look at my ID.” Stan takes out his wallet and shows them his ID, the one he kept from his home universe and they both inspect it critically. 

Stanley’s the first one to say something after looking at, “this ID is a year ahead. If you’re gonna have a fake at least make it good.” 

Stan takes back the ID, he should’ve figured by now that this universe was on some kind of time tilt. It would make sense why he was running into this version of himself, but he thought he was for sure safe when Jimmy told him that he hadn’t seen him in a few months. He thought by then that Ford may have sent him the postcard already or that he just wouldn’t have to worry about him, but it seems this universe is a few year behind his own and Stanley was just out doing something for a while. What great timing that he would show right as he’s leaving the bar, if he and Ford hadn’t already dealt with him he would think Bill had something to do with this. 

They get slightly quiet for a moment and Jimmy’s just looking at Stan obviously thinking of something before turning to Stanley. “Stan where did you grow up?” 

Stanley knits his brows together, “what does this have to do with anything. Shouldn’t we be asking him that question.” 

Jimmy huffs, “Just answer the fucking question.” 

Stanley rolls his eyes, “I grew up in Jersey you already knew that though so I don’t see how that helps.” 

“I know which state you're from not which town you’re from,” Jimmy says. 

Stanley rolls his eyes again, “I grew up in a shitty little beach town called Glass Shard Beach.” 

Jimmy hums interested, “looks like that matches up.” 

Stanley looks even more clueless as to what is happening, “What? What do you mean it matches up?” 

Jimmy sighs, “before me and him went to our robbery he told our getaway driver which town he grew up in, and he said Glass Shard Beach.” 

Stanley ruffled his hair in frustration and stood up from his chair and started pacing around the empty bar the gun still in hand, grumbling things under his breath that Stan and Jimmy couldn't quite make out. “So he told you everything didn’t he?”

Stan was confused, “What do you mean he?” Stan asked Stanley who was still pacing around the bar. 

“Don’t fuckin’ play dumb with me asshole, you're like one of his experiments or somethin’ trying to get me turned into the feds huh.” Stan’s eyes widened in realization figuring out that he was still talking about his Ford. 

“Stan I haven’t done anything involving your Ford.” Stan says trying to stay calm. This was getting out of hand, he knew that this version of himself would be unstable based off of what he heard about him. But he was just hoping that he wouldn’t have to deal with him thinking that there was a zero percent chance that they would run into each other. 

“Who the fuck is Ford?” Jimmy asks confused for many different things that are being talked about in this conversation. 

Stanley was lighting a cigarette as he chuckles at Jimmy’s question, “he’s my good for nothing brother.” Stanley says to Jimmy while taking a drag, “and the fuck do you mean by my Ford huh? Shouldn’t he be yours as well huh asshole?” 

Stan shakes his head deciding that he should just try and tell the truth, “okay I know you two at least somewhat well and know that the two of you prefer to be talked to straight am I right.” 

Jimmy nods, while Stanley laughs. “Oh so you know us now. You don’t fucking know me in the slightest, if you’d been through what i’ve been though you’d sooner take a pencil through your temple.”

Stan rolls his eyes, “can I at least get a chance to speak?” Staley taps his cigarette relieving it of access ash, but other that that he doesn't say anything, “Alright so I’m gonna assume you both know what a universe is and the fact that we’re in one right?” He looks at Jimmy and Stan who both nod, “alright now this is gonna sound like bullshit when the two of you hear this. Like some Sci fi horsepiss, but let me assure you I’m not jerking you two around.” 

Stan pauses for a second to process exactly how he’s gonna say this, there's a high chance that they’re gonna kill him but he might as well try to put all his cards on the table. “There’s this theory known as multiple dimension theory and basically it says that there’s tons of universes out there just like the one where in now, but they’re all different, kinda and there’s an infinite amount of them.” Stan can hear a snicker come from Stanley but nothing else, “I found some portal and that brought me here from another dimension, and I’m just trying to find my way out. I'm just another version of you Stan, but from another dimension.” 

Stan stops talking and there's nothing but silence for a little while, and after a while Stanley starts bursting out laughing and Jimmy doesn't move an inch. “You-” Stanley says in between laughs, “yu-you gotta be fucking kidding be. That has to be the dumbest fucking thing I’ve ever heard. You were right but it doesn't just sound like Sci fi horsepiss it fucking is!” Stanley shouts and gets in another set of laughing. 

Stan isn’t surprised that Stanley is acting this way, but he just mostly banking all of his luck on Jimmy because if Jimmy doesn't want to kill him Stan won’t be able to do a thing to him. But if he does well than he’s for sure gonna be killing more than just that man at the bank. He looks at Jimmy trying to gauge how he feels but like always he’s a blank slate.

“I think I’m gonna just kill ya right here for having such a dumb story. If you’re supposed to be me than you could at least do a better job with your lies.” Stanley says this and raises the gun and Stan starts moving his hands from the table top when they are stopped by Jimmy speaking. “Stan calm the fuck down, he ain’t bent.” 

Both Stan’s go wide eyed at Jimmy, “what?!? You fucking telling me you believe this guy and his retarded story?!?” 

Jimmy sighs, “I never said I believed the story, it’s fucking bullshit. The story of some dude who's seen too many sci fi movies or the words of a junky.” 

Jimmy stands from his seat and walks over to the bar grabbing a glass and a bottle of whiskey, and starts pouring. “I said he wasn’t bent,” the glass fills halfway with the amber liquid. “If he was with the feds we woulda gotten caught at the bank, and I also saw this man gun down an innocent civilian without a second thought. That isn’t that act of a person that’s working with the feds or whatever.” 

Stanley starts laughing clearly in disbelief at what he was hearing, while Stan relaxed significantly. “What about my name and all that shit he had huh? I feel like I should kill him just for that.” 

Jimmy rolls his eyes, “you ain’t gonna kill him. As both me and him found out today that you were in the news quite a lot back in the day, not exactly difficult for a guy who looks like you to figure out how to get a quick buck outta ya.” Jimmy sits back down at the table and puts his feet up while sipping from his glass. 

“You don’t even care that this guy, whatever his name is posed as me and played you to get some money?” Stanley says still waving the gun around as he paces. 

Jimmy dosen’t look up from his glass, “nope, and that's because I got majority of the pay thanks to this man so I’ve got no problem letting him go for his generosity.” 

“You don’t want to know what his real name is?” 

Jimmy takes another drink, “nah, based off of his ID he is Stan Pines. Not like it’s a unique name or anything.” 

Stan laughs at Jimmy, even though they didn’t believe his story he’s glad he’ll be able to get out of here without having to kill either Jimmy or his double. “So does that mean I’m free to go now?” 

Jimmy nods and Stanley still paces, “as far as I’m concerned you can go. I just better not see you around here again, do know you got lucky. Most people who lie to me I kill just off of principle.” 

Stan nods, quickly picking back up the bag of money that was brought over to the table when he first ran into the second Stan and quickly heads out the door. He dosen’t look back at the other Stan or Jimmy as he leaves just trying to get to the truck so he can finally get Ford out of prison already; he’s probably starting to get antsy being cooped up in the prison. Once he’s a few feet out of the bar however he hears the sound of the bar door reopening and he quickly removes his side arm and points it in the direction of the other Stan. Who while is still carrying the gun only has it to his side, “what are ya following me out here for?” 

Stanley takes a deep breath not paying any attention to the gun pointed at him, “I want to ask you something.” 

Stan doesn't lower the gun but he relaxes knowing that he’s probably not going to try and pull something. “What?” 

Stanley kicks some dirt in front of him, “I’m not saying that I believe you or your story, but if you ain’t lying I have to ask. What is your Stanford like.” 

Stan squints his eyes at the question. Why would he be asking him this if he didn’t even think he was who he said he was. “What?”

Stanley rolls his eyes, “well based off of your story: if you are some different version of myself then you have another version of our brother right?” 

Stan nods, “yeah. What do you want to know about him though, that’s kind of a long question and I’m not gonna stand out here and tell you everything about him.” 

“I don’t know just is he nice or is he an asshole or something?” Stanley says simply. 

“You want to know if he’s nice?” 

Stanley sighs, “look man can you just answer the fucking question for me.” 

Stan looks into his others eyes and he sees the look in them, he recognises that look he used to see it in the rearview mirror of his car when he’d think long and hard about his brother. The one that was conflicted with a hurricane of emotions and how should feel; seeing this on the other Stan’s face made him understand why he was asking this question. “Well he’s nice in his own regard, but he can also be an asshole just like anyone else,” Stan says still not fully understanding what he should say. 

This answer doesn’t seem to satisfy Stanley so Stan continues, “I know you and I have gone through very different lives, but Ford and I mean my Ford can be complex.” He says scratching his neck thinking, “as in he doesn't do a good job at showing what he’s feeling. Like he’ll just shut himself off I guess and won’t let anyone come close to him.” He says hoping that he’ll be able to somehow relate to this other even though what he’s gone through is so much worse. 

“For example when we were in high school I was thrown out of our house by pops, and it was because I ruined Ford’s chances at going to his dream school and apparently costing our family millions. After I was thrown on my ass Ford cut himself off from me and just detached from me, every time I tried to get into contact with him to explain what happened he would just keep the same straight face as if what I was saying didn’t affect him. It was that shit that annoyed me, and I think it has to do with his obsession with the sciences because I remember in science class they’d always say not to get emotionally attached, so I think he’d do that or something like that. It wasn’t until years after the fact that he finally started to treat me like how he used to, and we finally talked through our shit.” Stan lowers the gun slightly as he looks at Stanley's face to see his reaction, but he’s just simply looking at the dirt. 

“I know what I’ve been through and my experiences doesn’t hold a candle to the shit you’ve gone through, but that’s all I’ve got for you. He’s an asshole but he’s also sorta kind like most people.” Stan says holstering the gun. 

Stanley looks back up from his gazing at the dirt and gives him a simple nod. “Alright,” his facial expression doesn't change but as he walks back into the bar Stan knows that he's thinking over everything he just said. 

Stan lets out a breath that he was holding in since he started that brief conversation. He turns his back yet again to the bar and walks towards the stolen truck, he’s ready to forget about this universe, about the Stan here, the Jimmy, and the Ford who he was thankful he never met. All he wanted now was to get in the truck and bail his brother out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Expect more work next week and also another shout out to Godtater for the fildick AU.

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in the Filldick AU made by Godtater.  
> next part should be out next week.


End file.
